Mario and Sonic: Warriors Across Dimensions
by SilverariaMaximum
Summary: After a battle with Dr. Eggman ended with the irresponsible use of all the Chaos Emeralds for a giant Chaos Control, Sonic and his friends find themselves in the mysterious land known as the Mushroom Kingdom, where they meet this world's hero, Super Mario. Now, Mario and Sonic must team up to defeat their enemies, and stop a threat that could mean the end to both their worlds.
1. Chapter 1: Battle of the Blue Blur

**Location: Death Egg MKIII**

Deep within space, a giant space orb loomed over the unsuspecting planet of Mobius. It was giant, gray, and made of metal. On the front of it, a face stared down at the face of the planet.

_Once again, Eggman tries to rule the world from his giant space station._ A strange creature on a blue and yellow plane thought as it flew towards the gargantuan ball. The creature was spiky, with blue fur covering him all over and spines coming from the back of his head. He wore striped red and white shoes on his long legs, and a fire of intensity burned deep within his green eyes.

"Tails, how is the Tornado holding up in these space conditions?" The creature asked his friend in the cockpit of the plane. The pilot had yellow fur and two fox tails trailing out the back of the cockpit as the plane flew towards the space orb.

Tails looked up from his controls and gave a thumbs-up to his blue friend. "The Tornado's boost engines are at max efficiency, Sonic! We should reach the Death Egg any minute now."

A red creature with spiked gloves and fur that fell into dreadlock-like formation sat behind Tails. "Geez, doesn't Eggman ever give up?"

"Yeah," Tails added, "For a guy with an IQ of 300, you'd expect he'd learn that he can't beat the three of us."

Suddenly, the back compartment of the Tornado started shaking, a pink hedgehog that looked a little like Sonic popped out of the compartment. She wore a red dress and red shoes. "Don't you mean the four of us?"

Sonic became so surprised; he almost fell off the plane. "Amy, what are you doing here?!"

"I came to help, my darling Sonic!" Amy stated. She moved into the back area where the red Echidna was sitting. "Move over, Knuckles! It's really cramped in here."

"Hey, who said you could have my seat?" Knuckles shouted, "You're not even supposed to be here!"

"Guys," Tails stated, "We're reaching the Death Egg's perimeter. Hold on tight!"

Just then, the Tornado rocketed straight towards the Death Egg at maximum speed. The battle station suddenly opened a bunch of hatches, which deposited multiple cannons that shot at the Tornado.

Tails maneuvered the Tornado as best he could, but it was no use. "I can't get any closer!"

Sonic stood up and grinned at his friends. "Don't worry guys. I got this." With that, Sonic began to spin into a ball and charged up speed. A few seconds later, he rocketed towards the Death Egg's cannons and smashed through them one by one. When he had destroyed the final cannon, he used one of the openings the cannons got in to get inside. Speeding through the halls of the battle station, Sonic reached the center of the Death Egg. All of a sudden, a giant robotic snake rose from the ground and a round man with sunglasses appeared from inside the cockpit. He wore a red military jacket with four yellow buttons on it and black pants.

"Well, well, if it isn't my good friend, Sonic the Hedgehog!" The evil man shouted, "I'd like to introduce you to a familiar face that you've beaten before. Meet the Egg Viper Mark 6!"

"Yeah, like that has worked before. I've beaten that pathetic piece of scrap before, and I'll beat it again!" Sonic said smugly.

Like lightning, Sonic jumped up into the air and flew straight at Eggman. However, the Egg Viper was faster and moved out of the way of Sonic's Homing Attack. Whacking Sonic with the tail of his Egg Viper, Eggman smashed Sonic into the wall and then curled the tail around the blue hedgehog.

"Ha! I have you now, Hedgehog!"

Sonic struggled, but it seemed there was no way out. "Heh. You got me this time, Eggman, but I still have one trick up my sleeve. Chaos…"

Suddenly, his hands started glowing, as Eggman stood there stunned. In Sonic's hands, he held the 7 chaos emeralds!

"Sonic, you fool! Using the Chaos Emeralds is too powerful if you use them all at once!"

"…Control!"

Suddenly, a huge explosion flew throughout the Death Egg as it began to implode on itself! A giant black hole-like portal began to suck in the station and everything around it.

* * *

Notes: Yup. This is the first Chapter of my first fanfic. I started writing this earlier last year when I was thinking to myself, "What would a Mario and Sonic crossover adventure game look like?" This whole thing as a whole was basically my way of venting out my displeasures of Nintendo and Sega not creating a crossover game like said and only creating the Olympics title games (Even though I do like those games).

Anyways, this chapter was somewhat based upon the first episode of Sonic X, where Sonic used 2 Chaos Emeralds in a Chaos Control that warped everyone to earth. That got me thinking if that could happen with 2, then it could explode a death-star rip-off as well as warp the characters (and Mobius itself, but we won't see that till later) with all 7. Anywho. Hope you enjoyed and are excited for the next Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Tale of the Mushroom Warrior

**Location: Dimple Wood**

"Help me, Mario!" The princess's screams echoed throughout the forest as she was being kidnapped by the evil Koopa King Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car. Her blond hair was flowing out the Clown Car, her blue eyes filled with fright.

"Ha ha ha! No one will save you this time, Princess!" The evil king Bowser shouted, "Especially not those annoying Mario Brothers! And if they do come…"

His Koopa Clown Car suddenly opened the big mouth painted on the front and a cannon with three barrels came out of it.

Just then, two figures jumped from the edge of the forest. They both wore overalls and hats. One of the figures' hats was red with a white circle and an M in the center, while the other's was green with an L. The hero in green was a bit taller than his partner and his black mustache was smoother.

"Mario! Luigi!" the Princess yelled with delight.

"Well, it's good to see you, Mario and Green 'Stache! Now then, take this!"

Bowser pressed a button on his clown car, and the cannon shot out 3 Bullet Bills. Thinking fast, Mario and Luigi dodged out of the way of two of them, but the third exploded and knocked Luigi to the ground.

Luigi slowly got up from the explosion and brushed himself off. "I'm okay, Mario! Go rescue the princess!"

"Okay, Luigi! I'm coming to save you, Peach!" Mario shouted.

Bowser continued firing Bullet Bills in Mario's direction, but the nimble plumber was too quick for Bowser to get a lock on him. Mario then brought out his trusty hammer and slammed the Bill cannon which exploded the Koopa Clown Car! Bowser fell on his face with a thud, but he slowly got back up and was ready to face Mario.

Luigi took this opportunity to get Peach out of danger. "Come on, Princess. Mario will take care of Bowser."

As soon as Peach was a safe distance away, Luigi turned around and threw a flower towards Mario. "Mario, catch!"

Mario saw the Flower coming and caught it in both hands. He then started to absorb the fire powers in the flower. He started to glow with a fiery aura and his overalls turned red, while his shirt and hat turned white. Thanks to the Fire Flower, Mario had turned into his Fire Mario form.

"Your puny fireballs won't stop me, Mario!" Bowser yelled as he breathed a huge column of fire in Mario's direction. Jumping out of the way, Mario shot multiple fireballs at the Koopa King, but they all bounced off his green scaly skin and hard spiky shell. Bowser then swatted Mario out of the sky with his claws, and Mario fell down to the ground.

_He's too tough, _Mario thought. _How do I beat him? _He then looked down at Bowser's tail poking out from his shell and had an idea. He dove straight for Bowser's tail and held on tight.

"Ha! You really think I'll fall for that again, Mushroom Breath?!" Bowser chided. He then threw his weight around in a big circle and flung Mario straight into a green pipe in the ground.

"Mario!" Luigi shouted. Mario lay on the ground unconscious, his Fire form dissolved in the fight. Bowser walked over to him, his mouth open wide preparing to incinerate the red-clad hero.

"You have interfered in my plans for the last time, Mario!" Bowser shouted, "I may have lost the Princess, but it'll feel just as good when I vaporize you right where you stand!"

Suddenly, when all hope seemed lost for Mario, a strange black light appeared above them, and a speeding blue projectile slammed square onto Bowser's shell!

Where the impact crater was made, a blue hedgehog stood on Bowser's back. "Ouch! Talk about hard landings. Where am I anyways?"

Mario took this chance to grab Bowser's tail and flung him straight towards his castle. "So long, gay Bowser!" he shouted as Bowser careened out of sight.

Peach ran right up to Mario and gave him a kiss. "My hero!"

"Hey! What about me?!" Luigi yelled with frustrated.

Peach then came over to Luigi and hugged him. "Thank you too, Luigi." She then approached the hedgehog as well. "Thank you as well, strange creature. Mario would have been cooked if it weren't for you."

The blue creature straightened up in front of the Princess. "Well, I do those kinds of things. Fighting bad guys is what I do best!"

"Please tell us…" Peach asked, "What is your name?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

* * *

Notes: As if anyone else hasn't noticed yet, this story is pretty much my way of expressing everything I love about Mario and Sonic. Even makes those little shout outs to Mario 64, with the "So long, gay Bowser!" line (I'm not sure if this is what he actually says, but that's how I interpret the line, and I'm pretty sure most of you do too). Surprisingly, this is the only true time Peach gets kiddnapped in this fanfic (I finished this fanfic LONG before I joined FF, so yeah).

Overall, I've been a big Sonic fan since 2004 and a huge nintendo fan since 2006. Before that, I was more interested in Microsoft's Xbox, which I've had since age 6 (I might do a Blinx fanfic someday, but for now it is Mario and Sonic time). Anywho, that's enough of my ramblings. See yall next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic's Dilemma

**Location: Mushroom Road**

As Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Sonic walked back to the castle, Sonic told them about how he'd gotten there.

"So, you come from this other world known as Mobius?" Peach asked intrigued.

"Yep. It appears that the Chaos Emeralds transported me into your world after I used Chaos Control to escape Eggman."

Luigi looked as Sonic confusingly. "Chaos what?"

"Chaos Emeralds. They're 7 mystical gems that contain massive amounts of power. When all 7 are brought together, I can harness their energies to become Super Sonic."

"So, you used these to also use this Chaos Control power?" Mario added.

"Well, yeah. Chaos Control is a technique that can be used with one of the Chaos Emeralds. It is used to warp space-time to slow down time or travel long distances.

"However," Sonic added, "I guess using all 7 created some kind of space-time rift that sent me here."

"That is a very interesting story, Sonic." Peach commented.

Just then, a Toad ran up to Princess Peach with a worried look on his face. The mushroom on the Toad's head was white with blue spots on it. He was dressed in black shoes and a blue vest to match his head. "Princess! Princess! Something's happened at the castle!"

"What's the problem, Smar T.?" Peach asked.

"A weird black light appeared in Toad Square, and a weird yellow thing with two furry tails crashed to the ground."

Sonic suddenly came into shock. "Oh no! Tails!" Sonic ran as fast as he could towards the mushroom kingdom.

"Mamamia! That hedgehog can sure run fast!" Luigi commented. The three of them ran right after Sonic.

* * *

**Location: Outside Bowser Castle**

"Grrr! Stupid Mario and his stupid fire flower and his stupid hammer and that stupid blue thing falling from the stupid sky!" Bowser grumbled to himself as he walked to his castle. He tried painfully to pull a cactus that he had landed on in Dry Desert Valley when he crashed off of his butt.

Suddenly, a koopa dressed a light blue hat and robe flying on a broomstick showed up in from of Bowser. "My lord, there is news at the castle."

"Can it wait, Kamek? I'm having a bad day."

"My lord…" Kamek said impatiently, "there has been a disturbance at the castle. A giant metal serpent with a man inside landed outside the castle walls. The man was injured, so the troops brought him inside."

"Well, who the heck is he?"

"He says his name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but most people call him Eggman. He says he's an evil genius from the planet Mobius who wants to rule his world, but is constantly thwarted by a blue hedgehog."

"Heh. Welcome to my world. I'm constantly thwarted by those two annoying plumber brothers! Kamek, tell this Eggman person I wish to speak with him."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

**Location: Toad Square**

As Sonic rushed into Toad Square, he saw Tails getting up from the ground and brushing himself off. When Tails saw Sonic, he started to run toward him. "Sonic!"

"Tails! Are you alright, buddy?" Sonic asked.

"I'm okay, Sonic, but where are Amy and Knuckles?"

"You mean they aren't here with you?"

Tails looked around to get a visual on where they were. "The Tornado was sucked into this big black vortex. Amy, Knuckles, and I were separated during the chaos."

Sonic scanned the area for the Tornado. "What happened to the Tornado?"

Tails suddenly came under shock at the question. "Oh no! The Tornado is gone! Now what?"

Suddenly, a big blue and yellow meteor crashed into the moat near Peach Castle. Tails and Sonic ran over to the Tornado that had crashed in the muddy water, where Cheep Cheeps jumped around the fallen biplane.

"Oh no," groaned Tails, "The Tornado is in major disrepair. I fear it will never fly again."

"Keep your head up, Tails," Sonic stated, "If anyone can fix the Tornado, it's you."

Mario, Luigi, and Peach soon caught up with Sonic and Tails. As they were inspecting the plane, Peach's royal advisor, Toadsworth, walked out in surprise.

"Good gracious! Princess, why is there a plane in the castle moat?!"

"Sorry about our plane, Mr. Mushroom guy…" Sonic started.

"That's Toadsworth to you, young man!"

"Sorry. We'll get it out of here as soon as possible."

"Well, see to it that you do." Toadsworth then turned around and walked back into the castle.

Peach smiled at Sonic for such gentleman-like manners. "Well, Sonic and… who is your friend, Sonic?"

Tails offered out his hand to the Princess. "Hi. I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."

"Well, pleasure to meet you, Tails," Peach replied, shaking Tails' hand. "Well, Sonic and Tails, you can stay here at the castle until you find your friends and get back home."

Sonic suddenly stood in shock at a realization. "Um, guys, I don't know if we ever CAN go home."

* * *

Notes: Next time on Dragon Ba... wait. Wrong story. I remember the third chapter being the first of many that threw the stupid errors in my direction. Word just hates me. It would complain about EVERY. SINGLE. THING. Everything that was not in the word dictionary and was Sonic related (Like Eggman, for example) would throw an error at me. The grammar was so "Does not compute"-ish that it kept throwing up grammar errors like a complete Baka (that means idiot in Japanese. The more you know! And knowing is half the battle! GI JOE!). I feel that Word was not intended to write fanfics. Anyways, cya next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Villains Unite!

**Location: Bowser Castle**

As Bowser walked into the guest room of his castle, he started to wonder if he could trust Eggman. When other villains usually came into the picture, things normally ended with him suffering for it. It happened with Smithy, Cackletta, and the X-Nauts just to name a few. _What if this Eggman guy takes over my castle? Just like that cowardly Fawful._

Eggman was sitting in a chair when Bowser walked into the room. "My my, you have a very nice place here. I'm glad your turtle troops got me out of my Egg Viper. Grrr! I really hate it when that hedgehog ruins my plans!"

"Welcome to my world," Bowser retorted, "Every time I try to conquer the mushroom kingdom, those stinking Mario Brothers get in my way!"

Eggman, amused and happy he had someone to relate to, stepped out of his chair. "You know, Mr. Turtle…"

"My name's Bowser."

"Oh. Sorry. You know, Bowser, it seems we both have our problems in our worlds. What if we teamed up to reach the same goal?"

"And how do I know you won't betray me like others that I've worked with?"

Eggman shook his head toward Bowser. "You don't trust me? Well, I understand that. I was betrayed once too, by my alternate dimension self."

"I've been duped, betrayed, and beat at my own game too many times! That's why I feel I can take over the Mushroom Kingdom with just me and my troops."

Eggman came over to put his hand on Bowser's shell. "We both have a reason not to trust others, Bowser, but we major villains need to stick together."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course. Together, we can conquer Mobius and the Mushroom Kingdom in one fell swoop. Then, neither the hedgehog nor your pesky plumber enemies will stop us!"

"I like the way you think, Eggman!"

* * *

**Location: Peach Castle**

Tails looked up from his mushroom soup. "This is the best food I've ever tasted! Thanks for inviting us in, Princess."

Luigi had already scarfed down his bowl of soup and was chomping on some mushroom bread. "You got to admit, Tails, the Princess is a pretty good cook. You should try her cake. It is amazing!"

Mario looked over and realized Sonic wasn't there. "Hey, where's Sonic?"

"I think he went outside," Peach said while bringing Tails some more mushroom soup.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

Outside the castle, Sonic was sitting on one of the fountains outside the castle. Mario came up to him and sat down.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Sonic looked over at Mario and sighed. "I messed up big time, Mario. Because of my rash actions, Knuckles and Amy are missing. We're stuck here in this world, with little to no chance of ever returning home. All of my friends; Cream, Shadow, Blaze, the Chaotix. I may never see them again."

Mario put a hand on Sonic's spiny back. "It'll be okay, Sonic. You'll find your way home. I know it."

Sonic smiled gently at Mario. He began to feel a close connection with the red plumber. The two of them had similar goals. To protect their worlds and save the innocents.

Mario started chuckling at Sonic. "So, this Amy girl; Do you have strong feelings for her?"

"What?! No! She's just…"

Mario stared at Sonic like he was trying to get the information out of him.

Sonic sighed. "I don't know. She has a huge crush on me. She can be a bit of a stalker. But… I guess I just have mixed feelings about her."

"Well, I guess no matter what, she'll always be there for you. And you for her. I remember I protected Peach from aliens from the past once."

"That's nothing! I stopped an ancient creature sealed inside the Master Emerald from destroying Station Square."

"I've traveled into space!"

"I travelled through the past working alongside my past self!"

"I restored the Star Road by beating the evil Smithy gang and travelled inside my arch-enemy to stop the evil dark star!"

"I rescued a bunch of colorful aliens and defeated an evil dark creature sleeping under the surface of the planet!"

Pretty soon, the two were laughing and joking like they were old friends. They seemed to have a lot in common and had the same moral values.

"Sonic, when we wake up tomorrow, we'll go to find your friends."

"Thanks, Mario. I'm glad to have met a guy like you."

* * *

Notes: This truly was a real bonding chapter for the characters, both good and evil. Personally, I think that Eggman and Bowser make a great team, and they are very excellent partners. They both have a similar personality and are both beat multiple times by the protagonist. Mario and Sonic are the same way, with their driving spirit, their moral values, and their altogether heroism. Therefore, I don't make Mario/Bowser and Sonic/Eggman seem like enemies to each other or rivals. The Nintendega war ended 11 years ago. Mario and Sonic should be friends, not enemies.

After I finished making this chapter a year ago, one of my friends pointed out that Metal Sonic also betrayed Eggman in Sonic Heroes, and not just Eggman Nega in Sonic Rivals. However, I thought it was such a nit-picky thing that I didn't consider adding it. I find it funny how Mario and Sonic are playfully trying to outdo each other at the end about the adventures they had. That was really fun to write. As a note, the last part that each of them stated will become important during endgame, but more to come on that development next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Quest for the Emeralds

**Location: Yoshi's Island**

Amy awoke with a shock to find herself on a mountaintop of a strange island. She didn't remember much after the giant black vortex sucked her and Knuckles out of the back cockpit of the Tornado.

"Ow, my head!" Amy groaned, "Where am I anyways? Could this be… Angel Island?"

She checked around her surroundings and realized that this island looked nothing like Knuckles' home of Angel Island. Also, the island was not floating in the air, and instead was in the water overlooking the main shore in the far distance.

"Hmm… Well, if this isn't Angel Island, then where am I?"

As she looked around, a shadowy figure looked over at her from the bushes. The creature sneaked out of the bushes and came up behind Amy. When she realized something was behind her, she turned around to see a large green dinosaur-like creature with orange shoes on its feet and a large nose.

"Yoshi!" the creature said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

* * *

**Location: E. Gadd's Laboratory**

As Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails walked into the partially dark laboratory, they felt an unsettling feeling in the air. The lab was huge, with large machines and chemistry test tubes everywhere. Suddenly, the lights flickered on, and a small man in a white lab coat with swirly glasses and a plume of white hair coming from the top of his head stepped out of the shadows. Sonic and Tails jumped backwards in shock, but Mario and Luigi just looked surprised.

"Hello, Mario. Hello, Luigi," said the strange man, "And you two must be Sonic and Tails. Greetings. I am Professor Erwin Gadd. But you can call me E. Gadd for short."

Sonic regained his composure from the scare Gadd had caused them. "Well, it's nice to meet you too, Professor."

Gadd turned around and began working on a strange machine on his workbench. "I see you all would like to talk, but I cannot be bothered right now. I'm working on a secret project involving this strange gem I found last night." He showed the group a glowing blue gem that was in his hand.

Sonic suddenly went back into shock. "A… a Chaos Emerald!"

"Oh. That's what this thing is called? I found it last night while I was taking a walk. The gem glowed with an immense energy, so I started researching the gem, and created this!" He showed them a rectangular purple device that showed 4 blips on the screen.

"Hey, that looks a lot like the Game Boy Horror you gave me," Luigi stated.

"Why yes it does, Luigi, but this is the new Gadd Science Emerald Radar or GASER for short."

Tails looked at the GASER with a confused look. "Strange. This radar only shows 4 emeralds. There are 7 altogether."

"Odd. Well, I guess the remaining three emeralds are out of range of the GASER. It appears the closest Chaos Emerald is in Yoshi's Island. The four of you should go to get it before it falls into the wrong hands."

"I'll go get the Tornado ready for takeoff!" Tails shouted as he rushed outside the lab. As he ran, his tails began to spin in a helicopter motion, and he lifted into the air.

Mario, Luigi, and Gadd were dumbfounded! "Fascinating!" Gadd stated, "Your friend can use the power of his tails to lift him off the ground like a helicopter!"

Sonic chuckled to himself softly. "Yeah, you get used to it. Tails' flying ability gives him a great advantage when we go on adventures."

As Sonic, Mario, and Luigi raced after Tails, they saw Peach near the castle entrance talking to Toadsworth.

"Absolutely not, Princess!" Toadsworth argued, "It's much too dangerous for you to join Master Mario in his journey to rescue Master Sonic's friends."

"But Toadsworth, I can completely handle myself in battle," Peach complained, "I'll take my parasol and frying pan with me in case anything attacks me."

Toadsworth sighed. "You're stubborn. You remind me so much of your mother, bless her soul. Fine, you may go. But please, Princess, come back in one piece."

"Don't worry, Toadsworth. Mario and Sonic will protect me." As Peach said that, she hopped into the backseat of the Tornado as Tails prepared for takeoff. Mario, Luigi, and Sonic jumped on top of the wing of the plane as Sonic usually did.

"Hold on tight, everybody," Tails said as the Tornado rocketed at full speed en route toward Yoshi's Island.

* * *

**Location: Yoshi's Island**

Knuckles awoke to the sight of a tropical forest filled with life. He slowly got off the ground, and felt like this place had a strange similarity to his home, Angel Island. However, this place seemed a bit different than Angel Island. It seemed… wilder and more savage.

"Geez, that was some fall," Knuckles groaned, "I wonder if Sonic had anything to do with that dark vortex. Knowing that blue daredevil, I bet he did."

Knuckles paused in his rant about Sonic being too rash as he saw a sparkly green gem on the ground. The gem was diamond shaped and glowed with energy unlike any other. Knuckles suddenly realized the connection between the gem and the Master Emerald, the giant Chaos Emerald he was the guardian of for so long before he met Sonic and Tails.

"A Chaos Emerald!" he gasped, "But Sonic had all 7 of these in his possession. I wonder how this ended up here…"

Suddenly, a gigantic metal worm ran straight towards Knuckles. Jumping out of the way, Knuckles dived into the dirt as the worm swung around, revealing in its head a familiar face.

"Knuckles the Echidna! Long time, no see!"

* * *

Notes: This chapter was kinda a bit of filler, and also told us about the whereabouts of Knuckles and Amy. That's all I really have to say... So, I guess I'll see yall next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Adventure on Yoshi's Island

**Location: Yoshi's Island**

As the Tornado dashed across the ocean, Mario and Luigi found it very difficult to hold onto the wing of the plane.

"How do you stay on top of this thing?!" Mario shouted.

Sonic grinned at the plumber hanging by his fingers to the plane. "It takes a good sense of balance. And practice, too."

As Tails began the landing maneuver as they reached Yoshi's Island, Mario and Luigi were thrown off the plane on impact with the ground and landed on their faces with a mouthful of grass and dirt.

As the Bros. got off the ground, a red dinosaur around their size eyed them with hostility in his eyes.

"Moshi, that's enough! These are friends."

A big and bulgy Yoshi appeared from the center of the group of Yoshis staring at the Tornado. He wore a tribal headband with feathers on top of it, and his mouth had a large grin behind his big nose.

"Well, if it isn't my old friends, the Mario Bros.! It's so good to see you after all these years!"

Mario and Luigi looked at each other with a confused expression on their face.

The Yoshi Elder stared at them as if waiting for a response. "You boys don't remember me? I'm the Yoshi that found you when you were just a baby, Mario. I helped you get your brother back from Prince… well; I guess you would say King Bowser now."

Mario finally let it sink in and realized that this was the Yoshi that had found him when he and Luigi were babies when Kamek tried to steal the two of them. "It's good to see you then."

The Elder chuckled joyously. "My, how you two have grown so much! And I see you have brought the Princess with you. Welcome back to Yoshi's Island."

"Thank you very much, Elder," Peach said politely.

Sonic and Tails jumped out of the Tornado and stood next to Mario and Luigi. The Elder stared at Sonic as if he had seen him before. "Well, you look like this strange creature that one of my men found on top of Lava-lava Mountain. Such a strange pink animal."

Sonic stood in shock for a few seconds. "You mean that…"

Suddenly, a shout came from the crowd as a pink hedgehog ran toward Sonic. "Sonic!"

All of a sudden, Amy fell over on top of Sonic in surprise. The pink hedgehog hugged Sonic tightly, which surprised Sonic greatly.

"Oh, Sonic! It was so scary and dark, and then I ended up on this mountain, and then this green monster attacked me, and…"  
"Whoa! Amy, can you please get off me?!" Sonic managed.

As Amy removed herself from Sonic's body, a green Yoshi came towards Mario and ran him over and licked him.

"Whoa there, Yoshi! Yes, it's good to see you too," Mario chuckled.

Amy looked at Mario in a confusing manner. "Sonic, who are these two guys and why is the one in red getting licked by the green monster?"

Mario stood up and tipped his hat to Amy. "Mario and Luigi, at your service. You must be that one hedgehog Sonic talked about named Amy."

"Yep. Amy Rose. Pleasure to meet you, Mario," she said as she shook Mario's hand.

"Yoshi!" exclaimed the Yoshi that had licked Mario.

"Yes, Yoshi, no one has forgotten you. Sonic, Tails, Amy, this is Yoshi. We've been good friends ever since we stopped Bowser from taking over Yoshi's Island together."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi greeted.

"Is that all he ever says?" Sonic asked.

"I can talk too, you know," Yoshi said insulted, much to Sonic's surprise, "I just prefer to talk in my native language."

The Yoshi Elder stepped over to them and interrupted them. "Sorry to interrupt, but my scouts have reported that there are explosions in the center of the forest. They said a red mammalian creature was fighting a fat man in a metal worm."

"It has to be Knuckles and Eggman!" Sonic shouted, "Tails, Amy, let's go!"

Peach hopped onto Yoshi's back as Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Tails, and Amy rushed into the forest. When the 7 reached the center of the forest, they saw Knuckles punching the metal worm.

"Good to see ya, Knucklehead!" Sonic teased.

"Well, at least I got here first, Fastest Thing Alive!" Knuckles retorted.

The metal worm then kicked Knuckles out of the way, and Eggman opened the cockpit to show his face to his enemies. "Hello, everyone! I hope you like my new creation, the Egg Wiggler! It is a rather amazing machine that is based off of the crazy wildlife here."

"I'm gonna make that thing look like scrap metal, Ro-butt-nik!" Sonic retorted as he prepared a spin dash. As he dashed towards the Egg Wiggler, a Bullet Bill plowed through Sonic's path and knocked him out of his spin dash. Mario stared up at the Koopa Clown Car flying above the Egg Wiggler.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I have back-up this time?" Eggman chortled.

"Bowser!" Mario shouted.

Bowser laughed in his loud, reptilian laugh. "Hello, Mario. I see you also brought the princess and Green 'Stache, as well as those four annoying animals Eggman mentioned! Don't think the two of us will be so easy to defeat!" As he said that, he fired a Bullet Bill towards Mario, but it was swallowed by Yoshi's tongue. The dinosaur then shot it back at Bowser, but Bowser shot a fireball out of his mouth to deflect the Bill.

"You think it'll be that easy?!" Bowser mocked. He then focused on the incapacitated Sonic on the ground. Preparing a big fire attack, Bowser shouted, "This is for earlier, you stupid hedgehog!"

Just as it appeared Sonic would be incinerated, a large energy spear pierced the Clown Car's armor, causing a big explosion that threw Bowser out of his clown car and he landed on the ground with a thud. A black hedgehog that looked similar to Sonic stepped towards the Koopa. He wore gold rings on his wrists, and his skate-like shoes were black and red. Sonic looked over at the hedgehog who stood broodingly near Bowser's face.

"Shadow!"

Shadow looked at Sonic and grunted. "So, I see that Eggman is too much for you for once, faker!" With that, he sped towards Eggman and started to glow with a red energy. "Chaos Blast!"

Suddenly, the Egg Wiggler exploded in a fiery arc of energy! Eggman was thrown out of the cockpit and landed next to Bowser. "Drat! I didn't expect to see that black menace here!"

"You said there was only one hedgehog!" Bowser growled.

"It's that annoying so-called 'ultimate life-form', Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Bowser froze up in shock. "What?! We can't beat him! We need to retreat!"

As Bowser and Eggman ran away from the fight, Shadow reached out to Sonic to help him up. "Thanks for the help, Shadow," Sonic stated.

Shadow looked at Sonic and grinned slightly as he helped Sonic to his feet. Mario looked at the strange black hedgehog that looked like Sonic. He looked different from Sonic though, with red markings of fur on the top of his head and a large tuff of white fur on his chest. He wondered if Sonic and Shadow were twin brothers or something.

"Guys," Sonic said, "This is Shadow the Hedgehog. He's a good friend of ours."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shadow," Peach said, offering her hand to Shadow.

Shadow disregarded the handshake and turned to Sonic. "Sonic, there's something I need to show you. We must get aboard the Space Colony ARK."

Mario cut in. "Hang on. Who is this guy, Sonic? Is he your twin brother or something?"

Thinking about it, Sonic burst out laughing. Shadow, on the other hand, stared at Mario, annoyed at the fact that he had thought that the two were brothers. "Twin brother?!" Sonic chuckled, "You've got to be kidding me! Shadow's not my twin. He's one of my friends that have helped me save the world before."

"Enough talk!" Shadow cut in, "We have to go now! Chaos Control!"

Suddenly, everyone disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Location: Space Colony ARK**

Aboard the giant space station, Mario, Sonic, and friends appeared inside the observatory area of the ARK. Mario stared in wonder at the vastness of space in front of him. Suddenly, he realized something wasn't right. Next to his planet, he saw a strange green planetoid in the distance.

Mobius was in close proximity of the Mushroom Kingdom!

* * *

Notes: Yep. Had to have some sort of end of the world type of deal. Originally, I only added in Sonic's reaction to Mario asking if he and Shadow were brothers, but my friend commented on it when I told her the story that "Shadow should be very annoyed to be associated with Sonic like that." Overall, I protray Shadow in my fanfic as a mix between his dark and edgy Shadow Game self (which I personally hate said game, btw) and his original semi-dark Adventure 2 self. Shadow should be a dark character, but not too dark. Because then we get Shadow Game Shadow, and no one wants that.


	7. Chapter 7: Fate of Two Worlds

**Location: Space Colony ARK**

Sonic stared in disbelief at the large orb that was his home planet getting closer and closer to the Mushroom Kingdom. "What are we going to do? If Mobius crashes into Mario's planet, both worlds will be destroyed!"

"We have no choice but to use the Eclipse Cannon on the ARK and destroy the planet," Shadow stated.

Mario immediately cut in. "There is no way you are destroying our planet! How would you like it if your home was destroyed?!"

Shadow grunted softly. "Fine. I suppose we can use the Chaos Emeralds to teleport Mobius out of your planet's orbit." He threw a silverish-white object over to Sonic. It was another Chaos Emerald!

"Just make sure not to blow us up," Shadow stated darkly as he teleported off the ARK.

As the heroes looked down at the two worlds close to colliding, they started to think about what will happen if their worlds are destroyed. They couldn't afford to let that happen!

"I guess we know what to do," Knuckles said, "We've got to find the remaining Chaos Emeralds."

"But how?" Tails asked, "There were only 2 remaining in the Mushroom Kingdom after we got the one on Yoshi's Island. Unless…"

Tails pulled out the Emerald Radar and froze with surprise. On the screen, there were 4 blips of light instead of just two.

"That means there are 2 chaos emeralds on each planet!" Luigi remarked, "2 on Mobius, and 2 in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Okay," Sonic announced, "We'll split up and look for the chaos emeralds. Luigi, Tails, Yoshi, and Knuckles will go look in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario; you, Amy, and Peach will go with me to Mobius."

Everyone cheered in agreement.

"Good luck, and let's hope we find those emeralds!"

* * *

**Location: Station Square**

As Sonic and Mario explored the large city of Station Square, Mario couldn't help but look in awe at the breath-taking buildings. "This city is amazing, Sonic! We don't have any big places like this in my world."

"Heh, that's nothing!" Sonic stated, "Let me show you one of the best places in the city." They continued walking until they reached a hot dog stand in the middle of a park. The guy at the stand waved silently as Sonic walked towards him. "Two chili dogs please, Frank."

Frank nodded his head to Sonic as he began to make the chili dogs. "Haven't seen you around here lately, Sonic. Where have you been?"

"Eh, just saving the world as usual. Oh, by the way; Mario, this is Frank. He makes the best chili dogs in all of Empire County."

Mario looked at Sonic confusingly. "What's a chili dog?"

Frank finished preparing the chili on their dogs and served it to the two. "Try one yourself. They are truly delicious. It's on the house of course, Sonic."

As Mario gently bit into the strange red cylindrical chunk of meat covered in chili, he became enticed with the meal and grinned from ear to ear. "Yum! That is good!"

"Glad you like it, Mario," Frank said happily, "Oh, by the way, I saw a weird purple light fall from the sky near Gear Stadium. It might have been a Chaos Emerald or something."

"Thanks, Frank. C'mon, Mario, let's go get that Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said as he rushed off in a burst of speed.

"Wait for me!" Mario yelled after him.

As Peach and Amy walked through the park of Station Square, Peach looked interestedly at the buildings and towers around the small park.

"Amy, this is a beautiful city. And this park is so nice. I wish we had parks like this in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"It's not really that special, but it is beautiful," Amy stated, "Mobius is a rather beautiful place." She paused for a second. "Hey, Peach, how does Mario feel about you?"

Peach stared at Amy for a second while contemplating the question. "Well, he'd do anything to save me from Bowser or whoever tries to attack me. I guess we do have romantic feelings for each other, but it's hard to say how he truly feels about me."

Amy sighed. "Sonic is the same with that as well. I don't know if he likes me or whatever. Sometimes it's hard to understand…"

A voice from above suddenly called, "Amy!"

Peach and Amy looked above them to see a cream-colored rabbit flying down to them by flapping her ears. Behind her was a strange light-blue creature with pink wings.

"Hiya, Cream!" Amy shouted to the rabbit.

As Cream landed on the ground, she ran towards Amy and Peach. "Hi, Amy. Who's your friend?"

Peach bowed politely and greeted Cream. "I am Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Peach," Cream said, "I'm Cream the Rabbit, and this is my friend Cheese."

"Chao Chao!" said Cheese.

"Amy," Cream said, "Cheese and I saw a weird yellow light over Carnival Night Zone. We think it may be a Chaos Emerald."

"Well, we should hurry and find it," Amy stated, "Let's go, Peach!"

* * *

**Location: Gear Stadium**

Mario gazed up at the marvel that was the gigantic gear stadium. Inside the walls of this coliseum were crazy racing tracks that went all over the place, even upside-down. The whole place looked futuristic as well, with technologic lights and everything.

"This place is fantastic!" Mario gasped, "What's it used for?"

Sonic looked over at him and smiled. "These tracks are used for Extreme Gear races. It's been a while since I was last here."

"Extreme Gear?"

Sonic looked over at Mario and threw a weird snowboard-like machine to him. Mario caught it in his hands and stared at it confusingly. "Go ahead and hop on. It's a wild ride," Sonic said while grabbing an extreme gear board of his own. Sonic then threw it to the ground, and the board started to float in mid-air. Sonic jumped on top and began rocketing across the track.

Mario did the same and hopped on, almost falling off the speeding vehicle. "Mamamia!"

It was like he was speeding a million miles per hour, with speeds unlike any other. Catching up to Sonic on his board, he tried to grab on to Sonic for support. "I've driven some fast karts in my adventures, but this is ridiculous."

"Don't worry. You get used to it," Sonic chuckled as the two went around a futuristic loop-da-loop. Mario had finally stood up and was getting the hang of it when a green blur knocked him off his extreme gear.

Mario tumbled to the ground, while Sonic stopped his extreme gear to help Mario up. As the person that hit Mario turned around to stop, they saw two other people on extreme gears come up from behind him.

The green rider was bird-like, but was humanoid like Sonic and his friends and was of a similar build to Sonic. He wore a pair of goggles on his head and had red shoes and white gloves. The other two riders were also birds, one of them had purple feathers and was a female, while the other and bulkier one was gray.

The green bird grinned in an arrogant manner as he looked at Sonic. "Sonic the Hedgehog. It's been a while since you've come here."

Sonic grinned with a similar arrogant aura around him. "If you're looking for a rematch, Jet, it'll have to wait. We're looking for a Chaos Emerald."

Jet the Hawk laughed in a bird-like chatter sort of laugh. "Do you mean this emerald?" he said as he pulled the purple object out from behind his back.

Mario scowled and stepped towards Jet. "You creep! We need that emerald to save my world!"

Sonic stopped Mario from speaking any further. "Calm down, man. Let me handle this. I know Jet. He and his teammates Storm and Wave are members of the famous Babylon Rouges, one of the greatest extreme gear teams on Mobius. He probably won't give us the emerald unless we beat him in a race." He turned to Jet. "Okay, Jet, shall we take this one-on-one?"

Jet smiled like he was planning something dastardly. "No way, hedgehog! How about a two-on-two race. Me and Storm vs. you and your pudgy plumber pal."

"The name's Mario, you cocky Hawk!" Mario shouted.

"Whatever," Jet sneered, "Storm, get your extreme gear ready. We're gonna have a race."

* * *

Notes: Now, here's where the whole "fate of two worlds" deal comes into play. Luckily, team MS has already collected 3 emeralds, so they're off to a good start. Originally, I had symbols next to the chapter title indicating which world the heroes were on. Red M's for Mario, and Blue S's for Sonic. I personally thought it was a nice touch, but it couldn't really be done here.

Another thing introduced was one of Sonic's human friends, Frank the Hot Dog Salesman. Personally, I thought of Frank on the spot and didn't give much thought into him unlike my other fan characters.

I also just realized this chapter and the last were longer than the first 5 chapters. Guess my writing evolved in that time. Oh well.


	8. Chapter 8: Enter the Wario Bros

**Location: E. Gadd's Laboratory**

"So," E. Gadd summarized to Luigi, "the Mushroom Kingdom is in danger of colliding with another planet which would destroy both worlds, and we need the 7 chaos emeralds to stop it?"

"That's pretty much how it happened," Knuckles stated.

Gadd seemed intrigued by this ever since the four had told him about the end of the worlds shortly after they used the ARK's teleporter to teleport on top of his coffee table due to a slight miscalculation.

"Well, my friends, you're in luck," Gadd said excitedly, "My new upgraded radar has been able to find 2 emeralds that are in close proximity of each other. They are in Kong Jungle somewhere in the dense trees."

"We're on our way then, Professor!" Tails said.

"Can we get some takeout first?" Yoshi asked, "I'm starving!"

The four then dashed out of Gadd's house and ran on the road toward Kong Jungle.

* * *

**Location: Bowser Castle**

"Grrr! I can't believe we lost to a stupid hedgehog!"

As the two villains walked exhaustedly from their loss at Yoshi's Island, Bowser continued to complain about Shadow's interference in the battle.

"Well, Shadow has been a thorn in my side for a while. He tricked me into sending my grandfather's space colony crashing into Mobius," Eggman groaned as he remembered all the times he'd been beaten.

Bowser sighed. "Have either of us ever won?"

"I came close a couple times, but something continuously ruins my plans."

As the two seethed in anger at their constant losses, a small koopa with a spiky shell that looked like a smaller version of Bowser walked up. "Dad, how'd things go? Were you able to pound that Mario this time?"

Bowser sighed as he looked at the little Koopa. Eggman looked over at Bowser in surprise. "You're a father?!"

"Yes. Junior, this is Dr. Eggman," Bowser stated, "Eggman, this is my youngest son, Bowser Jr."

"Youngest?! How many children do you have?!" Eggman asked.

"Eight."

Eggman almost fainted at the statement Bowser had made. Bowser then turned to Junior and sighed again. "Sorry, Junior. We almost had Mario and that annoying blue hedgehog, but then we got beaten by this annoying black hedgehog Eggman claims is 'the ultimate life-form'."

Suddenly, a strange metal object flew towards Bowser and Eggman. The machine looked a little like Sonic, but its body looked more robotic. Its red eyes glowed with hate.

"Metal Sonic! Why are you here?"

Bowser looked at Eggman confusingly. "What is this weird robot that looks like that hedgehog?"

"This, my dear koopa, is my greatest creation. He's a robot that has the same appearance and abilities of Sonic, but he's completely under my control. I call him Metal Sonic."

Metal Sonic turned and looked at Bowser. He began a scanning system on the koopa, much to Bowser's surprise. "DARK ENERGY SIGNATURE DETECTED."

Bowser looked at the robot. "What's all this? Why's your robot scanning me?"

Eggman looked at the readings Metal Sonic had found. "Interesting. Your body is producing a strange quantity of negative energy."

Bowser threw up his arms in surprise. "Negative energy?! What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Kamek flew in on his broomstick towards Bowser and Eggman. "My lord, I have a transmission from our fiendish collaborators. They've found 2 strange gems with unimaginable power!"

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman exclaimed, "Tell these two that they need to get back here on the double!"

After Kamek left, Eggman continued. "Apparently, there's a seed of dark energy inside you. You must have come into contact with this negative energy quite some time ago."

Bowser started to think back to all his past almost-conquests. "Well, it could have been the time I destroyed the Dark Star and a dark version of me."

Eggman mused slightly. "With this energy inside you, we might be able to rule both our worlds soon enough."

* * *

**Location: Kong Jungle**

As the four heroes ran through the dense Kong Jungle, Knuckles started to remember his home of Angel Island and began to realize how much he missed his home.

"Man, it's been so long since I was home. I hope that the island security systems are holding up and that the Master Emerald is okay."

"Master Emerald?" Luigi asked curiously.

"The Master Emerald is a giant Chaos Emerald that holds infinite power. Even more power than the Chaos Emeralds combined!" Tails stated.

"Wow! That sounds really big!" Yoshi exclaimed, "I wonder what would happen if I…"

"Don't even think about eating it, Yoshi!" Luigi said.

"Guys," Tails informed, "the emerald radar has detected the emeralds on top of the big mountain ahead."

"Should be no problem for us to get up. Hold on, Luigi." Knuckles said.

Luigi held on to Knuckles' back as he dug his spiked gloves into the mountainside and climbed up the mountain. Yoshi grabbed onto Tails as he hovered up towards the mountain top. As the four reached the top, they saw red and light blue lights as the Chaos Emeralds came into view. However, they were being held By 2 shadowy figures. One was fat and wore yellow clothes, while the other was skinny and wore purple. The both had pointy mustaches and large noses.

"It's Wario and Waluigi!" Luigi gasped.

"Well, it's good to see you, Luigi," Wario said laughing, "But we must be off. We can't have you mess up our find of these shiny gems."

"You creep! Give us back the Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles shouted.

"I don't think so, weird rodent thing!" Waluigi sneered.

"I'm an echidna, you purple-dressed loser!" With that, Knuckles charged as the Wario Brothers, but the two threw a big black ball at the echidna. The ball had 2 large eyes and had a weird piece of metal sticking out of the back of it. It also had two feet and a piece of string on top that was burning downward.

"Knuckles, watch out! It's a Bob-omb!" Luigi shouted.

Too late! The explosion plowed into Knuckles and the echidna flew backwards off the mountain off the cliff. As Luigi, Yoshi, and Tails looked over the edge, grieving over their friend, the Wario brothers laughed maniacally.

"That's what that rodent gets for messing with us!" Wario sneered.

Just then, a giant barrel flew up from the edge of the cliff and flattened Wario. Then, a giant ape holding a beaten but still alive Knuckles in his hand jumped up from the cliff and set Knuckles on the ground.

"Donkey Kong!" Luigi cheered.

The ape smiled at the green plumber as he charged at Waluigi, knocking aside any Bob-ombs he threw at him. When he reached Waluigi, he launched a massive punch at the purple bro which flew Waluigi high into the sky and smashing back into the ground, making him drop his Chaos Emerald. As DK grabbed the Emerald, Wario and Waluigi staggered to their feet.

"Let's get outta here!" Wario shouted as the two ran off.

DK slowly handed the Emerald to Luigi, who thanked him greatly, then went over to Knuckles who was still unconscious.

"Ook ook!" DK said as he grabbed a green mushroom and fed it to Knuckles. Instantly, Knuckles' wounds began to heal, and the echidna stood up feeling like new.

"Ouch, my head! What happened?"

"Don't worry. You're safe now," DK said, much to Tails and Knuckles' surprise, "I'm Donkey Kong, but you can call me DK."

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Thanks for the help, DK," Luigi said, "Come on, everyone. Wario still has 1 emerald left. We have to catch them."

"See you guys later!" DK shouted as the 4 heroes ran after the Wario Bros.

* * *

Notes: Hoorah for epic DK rescue! Personally, I see DK as a hero more than I see him as a villain or anti-hero. Remember, everyone, that his grandfather, the original DK, was the main antagonist in Donkey Kong Arcade game.

I also feel a bit of facepalm writing in that Knuckles has a security system on Angel Island. Well, I guess all the stages from Sonic 3 counted as security. Also, I love the line about Yoshi wanting to eat the master emerald. It was just funny improv in the moment for me.

I know that sometimes these notes can get very tedious to read, but you don't really need to read it. Plus, it's the first fanfic I ever wrote and I'd like to reflect on it. Anywho, next episode is next. XD

P.S. I love Eggman's reaction to Bowser saying he has 8 children (No matter what, I will always consider the koopalings his children. It's my fanfic, dang it!)


	9. Chapter 9: Race to Win (Part 1)

**Location: Gear Stadium**

"Are you sure about this, Sonic? I'm not very good on an Extreme Gear," Mario said.

"Don't worry, Mario. It's easy!"

"I've driven Karts before, but this is a whole new deal."

Meanwhile, Wave was tuning her teammates' Extreme Gears for the race. "Jet, your Gear is all set for the race, but are you sure that you can challenge Sonic to a race? He's beaten you quite a few times."

"Wave, there's no need to worry. With me and Storm in this race, we can beat him. Plus, his pudgy friend looks like he's never ridden an Extreme Gear before."

"Just… be careful," Wave said blushing a bit.

Jet looked over to Storm. "You ready?"

Storm grunted and nodded intently.

As the 4 competitors waited at the starting line, Mario wondered if they could win this Emerald. The lights blinked red, yellow, then green, and the race began! Sonic and Jet got off to a pretty good start, but Mario was struggling behind in last place. Storm was somewhere in between the three.

"Give it up, Sonic! I've drastically improved since the last time we raced. You can't beat me!" Jet bragged.

"Really, Jet? Well, I have one question then."

Jet looked at Sonic confused.

"Are you ready to eat my dust?!" With that, Sonic dashed ahead on his Extreme Gear a long ways away from Jet. Scowling, Jet thrust his Gear ahead after Sonic.

* * *

**Location: Carnival Night Zone**

Under the dazzling lights of Carnival Night Zone, Peach, Amy, and Cream looked for the Chaos Emerald that had landed. Peach began to look around her at all the lights all over the place.

"This place truly is amazing." Peach marveled.

"Yep. There are a lot of places on Mobius that look amazing," Amy stated, "Then again, your world is full of amazing places as well."

Peach smiled slightly. "Well, it gets a bit dull when you constantly are kidnapped by a giant turtle pretty much every day. Always seeing the black and gray of depressing castle walls next to a giant volcano."

"Wow, that sounds very depressing, Peach," Cream said sincerely.

The trio soon came to a center pedestal in which the top of it was a yellow light glowing brightly with a strange aura.

"The Chaos Emerald!" Amy shouted.

"How are we going to get to it?" Cream asked.

"Hmm… I don't know. What do you think Peach?" Amy asked. Suddenly, she realized that Peach wasn't next to her. She looked around frantically and eventually saw Peach on top of one of the large buildings. Opening her parasol, she jumped off the building and gently floated towards the pedestal where she snatched the Chaos Emerald off the top and landed softly winking at Amy.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Amy exclaimed.

"I'm not just your usual damsel in distress." Peach said smugly. Suddenly, she saw a spiked shell fly at them from out of the corner of her eye. "Get down!" she shouted.

As Amy and Cream ducked under the shell, 7 more flew right past them. The 8 shells began to make a circle around the girls, until they saw 8 turtles pop out of their shells. It was Bowser Jr. and his siblings.

"Hello, Mamma Peach." Bowser Jr. sneered.

"Mamma Peach?" Cream asked.

"It's a long story," Peach said.

They were surrounded at all angles. Junior and his brothers and sister; Ludwig, Roy, Morton, Iggy, Lemmy, Wendy, and Larry; were prepared to strike the trio. It appeared there was no escape.

Suddenly, Roy and Morton became enveloped in a strange light blue energy and lifted out of the air.

"Help! Ludwig, what's going on?!" Morton shouted.

Just then, Roy and Morton slammed into the other 6 koopas, knocking them out in the process. Ludwig and Junior began to stand up, but a mysterious wave of psychic energy slammed them against a building. Above them, Peach saw a shadowy figure that looked similar to Amy and Sonic. The figure slowly began to float down towards them, propelled by telekinetic energy.

"Silver!" Amy shouted.

Peach looked curiously at the white-furred hedgehog. He looked similar to Sonic, but some of his spines weren't slicked back like Sonic's, and they pointed straight up at the front of his head. His gloves and shoes glowed with the same psychic energy that knocked out the Koopalings.

He looked at the 4 koopalings that were still conscious with a fury that burned in his heart. "You won't harm this world any longer! I will not let the future fall to darkness again!" With that, he propelled himself towards the koopas and began to launch them all over the place with his psychic abilities. Amy and Peach both took out their weapons, Peach with a large black frying pan, and Amy with her red and gold Piko Piko Hammer, as they charged the Koopalings. Junior and Ludwig sat up after being knocked aside and looked at the battle unfolding.

"Brother, get your new mech. I'll assemble the minions," Ludwig ordered.

"Okay!" Bowser Jr. said while he ran to get his new mech.

Suddenly, thousands of Bowser's minions mixed in with some Egg Pawns swarmed in for the fight. Luckily, Peach and Amy smashed all the Goombas and Koopas that came their direction. Cream also held up her own by using Cheese to attack them. The little Chao, despite his size, was able to fend them all off. Just as the battle turned in their favor, they heard giant stomping in the distance. Junior and Ludwig stood in a giant robot with big hammers for arms.

"How do you like these mushrooms?!" Junior shouted, "Meet Mr. Hammer MK 2!"

Peach and Amy tried using their weapons to whack the robot's feet, while Silver threw minions and other objects at it, but there was just no stopping the giant robot! Just as Peach was about to get smashed, a shadow from the sky swooped down and cracked the robot's glass head.

"What the…" Junior started, but he was interrupted by a large explosion that rocked the mech. A robot on one of the buildings shot a large rocket at the mech and made it fall over. Then, Shadow appeared and released multiple Chaos Spears that tore the robot apart.

"Let's get outta here!" Ludwig screamed.

As the 8 Koopalings made their escape, Shadow and his two helpers stepped towards Peach, Amy, and Cream. The robot was red and black and looked very powerful. On his shoulders were the Greek letter Omega.

The other one had white-fur and large ears coming out of her head. She wore a black and pink cat suit with white boots and had leathery wings protruding from her back.

"Thanks for the save, Shadow." Amy said.

"ALL EGGMAN'S ROBOTS HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED. STRANGE TURTLES WORKING WITH ROBOTS HAVE ESCAPED," the robot said in its metallic voice.

"Calm down, Omega," the girl said, "We'll catch them eventually." She looked over at Peach. "So, this must be the human you told us about, Shadow."

"One of the humans, that is, Rouge," Shadow stated. "Where's Sonic, then? Shouldn't he be here?"

"We split up to find the emeralds," Amy said, "Oh, I almost forgot. Peach, this is Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega. They are friends of ours."

"INTRODUCTIONS IRRELEVANT. SEARCH FOR REMAINING EGGMAN'S ROBOTS MUST CONTINUE."

"You're way too serious, Omega," Rouge stated.

"Enough, both of you!" Shadow warned. He turned to Silver who was standing near them smashing an Egg Pawn back and forth. "Silver, what are you doing here?"

"I saw some of Egghead's robots and came to help out," Silver stated.

"Seeing from the carnage, you mopped the floor with those robots," Rouge said intrigued by Silver's fighting skill.

"Well, thank you, everyone," Amy said, "We should probably get back to Sonic right now."

"It was nice meeting everyone!" Peach said as she and Amy ran towards Station Square.

"Good luck, Amy!" Cream shouted.

* * *

Notes: Wow. I realized this chapter was so big, that I decided to split it into 2 parts. Geez. Anywho, one derp move I made while making this is the fact that I MADE STORM MUTE! God, past me was an idiot! I realized later that Storm actually talked in the games, but I expected him to be the mute strong guy. Whatevs. Also, I find it epic how Silver pops in to save the day when the Koopalings attack. Silver is a cool character and his theme song is one of my favorite Sonic tracks.

Interesting thing about Rouge the Bat. Originally, when I figured out that Rouge was working for GUN after playing Adventure 2, I was really confused on why a human corporation would hire a bat, and then I wondered "What if Rouge was a human turned into a bat?". That was basically how I created my 2 primary OCs, Fang and Scarlett.


	10. Chapter 10: Race to Win (Part 2)

**Location: Gear Stadium**

"Alright! 3rd lap and I've had nothing to worry about," Sonic said lazily as he prepared to finish the race on the home stretch. However, Jet and Storm suddenly came to both sides of Sonic and began to bump him around. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, hedgehog!" Jet said smugly. However, just as Sonic was about to get bumped off his gear, Mario sped alongside and knocked Storm off the track.

"Don't worry, Sonic, I got your back!" Mario stated giving Sonic a thumbs-up.

Sonic in return thumbs-upped as well, and the two jetted ahead. 200 feet till the finish line! They were about to win. However, a blue flash came across the track and knocked Mario, Sonic, and Jet all off the track.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Jet yelled.

Above the three hovered a blue robot shaped like Sonic. Metal Sonic descended upon them and pointed toward Sonic.

"ONE SHALL STAND. ONE SHALL FALL." Metal Sonic stated in its robotic voice.

"What is that thing?" Mario stuttered in horror.

"It's my evil robotic clone, Metal Sonic," Sonic said with irritation, "Alright, Metal. Let's finish this once and for all!"

Sonic began to spin into a ball as he prepared his Spin Dash. Metal did the same. As the two finished gaining speed, they charged into one another and bounced around the Stadium, constantly clashing with each other. Mario looked around at the action, but Sonic and Metal were moving too fast for him to see.

"Will Sonic be able to beat Metal?" Mario asked.

"Well, there are a lot of things I can deny about Sonic, but being a good fighter isn't one of them," Jet stated smugly.

After smashing into each other for the 10th time, Sonic landed on his feet to catch his breath and prepared to do another Spin Dash. This time, however, strange balls of light were drawn towards him as he charged up, and when he stopped and stood, he was covered in a mystical blue light.

"Time for a good-old Light Speed Dash!" Sonic chuckled as he disappeared in a flash, then Mario saw massive streaks of light smashing into Metal as the robot took multiple blows to the body. Metal fell onto the ground, with Sonic standing over him. "Game's over, Metal."

Suddenly, Metal's chest began to open as Sonic gazed in surprise. Inside Metal, 3 Chaos Emeralds were held locked into what looked like a laser cannon. "BATTLE HAS FINISHED. IT'S OVER. FAREWELL, MY ORGANIC COPY!"

Just as Sonic thought he was about to get fried, a giant hammer came and whacked Metal, sending him flying and the 3 emeralds coming out of his chest. "That's what you get for trying to hurt my Sonic, you robotic imposter!" Amy shouted.

Mario stared in disbelief as Peach ran up beside him. Sonic came out of the shock and realized what Amy had just done. "Amy, you saved my life!"

"Well, it looks like we're even now since that metallic monster kidnapped me before. It's lucky that I made it here just in time, Sonic."

Sonic slowly began to realize how much he meant to Amy, and started to think about how much she meant to him. Ever since they had met on Little Planet, Amy has always had Sonic's back, even if she did seem a bit stalker-like.

Mario turned towards Jet. "We'll be taking that Chaos Emerald now."

Jet grunted with defiance. "You haven't won the race yet. We were stopped before you crossed the finish line!"

Mario seethed with anger, but then realized he was right next to the finish line. He stepped on the line and then prepared his hammer. Then, he smacked Jet into the sky and grabbed the Emerald that fell out of his hand.

Peach was slowly examining the emeralds that fell out of Metal. "Wait. This doesn't make sense. Weren't Luigi and the others holding this emerald?" She then held up the same green emerald that Luigi, Tails, Yoshi, and Knuckles were holding.

Sonic came out of his thought and realized that this emerald was with Tails and the group in the Mushroom Kingdom. He then pulled out a communicator Tails made for the two groups to talk to each other from across both worlds. "Tails, do you read me? Tails!"

Only static came from the other side. This made Sonic deeply concerned. "We need to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom, fast."

* * *

Notes: Yep. I most definately shipped them. Sonamy FTW! Y'know, now that I think of it, this chapter should have been split into 2 parts in the first place. It's too long, for one, and there is a perfect stopping point for a chapter after Peach and Amy get the Emerald. Anywho, the original Chapter 10 AKA new Chapter 11 is next. Same bat time! Same bat channel!


	11. Chapter 11: Race Against Time

**Location: Outside Bowser Castle, 2 Hours ago…**

As Waluigi lay unconscious tied up next to Knuckles, the 4 started to look for Wario.

"Ha! That's what you get for calling me a rodent, you skinny purple jerk!" Knuckles laughed.

"We need to find where Wario went," Tails stated, "If we don't find that Chaos Emerald, our worlds are history!"

"Hey, I know this place. We're just outside Bowser's castle!" Luigi shouted.

"Hey, guys, look at this!" Yoshi beckoned, "It looks like a piece of a Bob-omb!"  
Luigi and Tails began to examine the golden wind-up portion of the Bob-omb. As they looked around, Knuckles leaned against the wall and accidently found a secret passage into Bowser's Castle.

"Good work Knuckles!" Tails stated as the four went inside. As they walked through the stone corridors, they felt as if someone was watching them. As they reached the last room, they saw the Chaos Emerald on a pedestal. They slowly walked in, but a blue flash appeared behind them and the lights suddenly lit up.

"Welcome, everyone! Such a surprise to see all of you!"

* * *

**Location: Outside Bowser Castle, Present Time…**

Outside the castle, a sudden flash appeared in the wasteland, as Mario, Sonic, Peach, Amy, Shadow, and Silver appeared from the flash.

"Thank you for coming to help us out, Shadow," Amy said.

Shadow grunted as the 6 saw an open passageway to the castle.

"Stay sharp. It could be a trap," Mario warned.

As they walked into the castle, minions swarmed the heroes. Peach and Amy drew their weapons, and Mario and the hedgehogs began to fight, but the minions moved away as Bowser walked through them.

"Hello, my nemesis. How have you been?"

"Where's my brother, Dragon-breath?!" Mario shouted as he charged Bowser. Suddenly, Metal Sonic came up in front of him and stopped Mario from charging.

"Hold yourself, Mario," Dr. Eggman warned, "Unless you want your brother and the rest of your friends to suffer a very painful and lethal experience, you'll hand over the Chaos Emeralds to us!"

Behind the villains, Tails, Luigi, Yoshi, and Knuckles hung by a rope that was connected to an electric zapper. Eggman pressed a button on his remote, and the four screamed in pain!

"Sonic, help us!" Tails moaned in agony.

Mario and Sonic didn't know what to do. If they didn't do something quick, their friends would die.

"Okay, Eggman, you win," Sonic said as he handed the Doctor the Chaos Emeralds.

"That's a good hedgehog," Eggman sneered as he pressed a button to release Luigi, Tails, Yoshi, and Knuckles. The four held themselves in pain as Mario and Sonic ran to help them up.

"It's time, Bowser. We can now take these worlds with the power of the Chaos Emeralds combined with the dark energy of the dark star!"

"Dark Star?!" Mario gasped.

"Yes. Let's prepare the dark matter cannon for action."

* * *

Surrounded by minions, Mario and his friends watched in horror as Eggman and Bowser placed the 7 emeralds into the cannon that looked similar to the one inside Metal's chest.

"After researching the energy of the dark star inside you, Bowser, I was able to harness that energy to make the dark matter cannon!"

"Dark Star? What is that, Mario?" Amy asked.

"The dark star is an evil star that has the power to destroy the world. Me and Luigi were able to stop it with the help of Bowser."

"Wait, you teamed up with Bowser?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Well, Knuckles, we've worked with Eggman before." Sonic stated.

As the machine began to power up, it made a loud booming noise as it absorbed the dark energy surrounding the castle and coming from Bowser's body. Suddenly, the cannon launched a giant beam towards the sky, which hit Mobius in the distance. Then, the planet exploded into 10000 shards.

"You monster! You've destroyed our world!" Shadow growled.

Just then, a dark energy came from where the planet once was. A dark beast descended upon the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Yes! Yes! Dark Gaia has finally been reborn!" Eggman howled with delight.

As Dark Gaia descended, the remaining negative energy formed together in the shape of a star. The Dark Star had reformed as well! As the two dark entities combined, the world began to be covered in a dark cloud and the planet began to break apart.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Bowser and Eggman shouted.

The minions scattered as the new dark entity drifted forward. Dark Gaia and the Dark Star had fused together to become Black Hole Gaia!

Sonic saw this opportunity to grab the Chaos Emeralds from the cannon. "Shadow! Silver! Knuckles!"

The three nodded to Sonic as they got together in a circle. The Chaos Emeralds began to float in the air and spin around the quartet. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver began to glow with a powerful light aura as their fur turned a bright gold color. Knuckles' fur began to flash red and white as he absorbed the emeralds. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles had become Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver, and Super Knuckles!

"Let's show Gaia the true power of teamwork!" Sonic shouted as the 4 burst into the air to fight Black Hole Gaia. Sonic boosted square into part of Gaia and caused some damage. Shadow and Silver were shooting multiple Chaos Spears and pieces of debris at Gaia while Knuckles rapidly began to punch a part of Gaia.

"I wish we could do something to help." Amy groaned. Suddenly, dark energy fell to the ground as Gaia Spawn landed around the 6 remaining heroes. Peach and Amy pulled out their weapons, and the heroes began to fight.

Meanwhile, in the air, the Super Mobians were holding Gaia back, but it wasn't enough. Suddenly, Gaia aimed a blast towards that ground where Amy was battling a Spawn.

"Amy, look out!" Sonic yelled as he rushed in front of Amy. Right as he reached her, the dark blast pierced him through the chest. Sonic's fur turned back to blue, and he fell limp on the ground.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled, running towards Sonic. "Please don't die, Sonic! Please," she sobbed as she held Sonic in her arms.

"Amy… Be strong," Sonic managed, "Never give up… hope. You'll… always… find… a…" Sonic's hand went limp, and he exhaled his last breath.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy screamed, holding Sonic's corpse tightly. Mario came over and took his body from her. As Sonic lay dead, everyone stared in silence.

"He… he was the one I truly loved," Amy sniffled. She suddenly clutched her fists and screamed upwards towards Gaia. Just then, the Chaos Emeralds formed around her, emanating their power to her. Her fur turned from pink to gold, and a fiery flare came from her eyes. Amy had turned Super as well.

"It's time to finish this. For Sonic!"

* * *

Notes: Fuu... sion! LOLz. I always think about why I wanted to fuse Dark Gaia and Dark Star together. Guess because they're both dark entities, so they would increase power by fusing. Also, I find it awesome how Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver power up to beat Black Hole. Also, Super Amy! Seriously, if all the other hedgehogs have a super form, why not Amy, right? Also, I killed Sonic! Mwa ha ha! Sonic 06 haters ain't getting their wish tonight! XD (btdubs, I don't hate Sonic 06, but I acknowledge that it is bad. Okay? Don't flame me. Next chapter.)


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Battle

As Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver fought Gaia from above, Mario and Luigi wondered how they would ever defeat the combined power without Sonic.

"What are we going to do? We can't win this battle without him."

Tails looked down at his best friend with grief as he spoke. "There's nothing we can do. Sonic is the only one who was powerful enough to defeat Dark Gaia before, and now it's fused with the power of the Dark Star!"

Peach suddenly felt a strange presence in the wind. "I can still feel Sonic's life force. He's hasn't descended to the Underwhere yet. We still may have a chance to bring him back!"

"But Peach, we don't have the power to bring him back," Tails replied, "The Chaos Emeralds are too drained from the battle."

Just then, one of the emeralds glowed near Mario's feet. He picked it up and it began to glow even brighter. Tails, Peach, and Luigi stared in awe as the gem glowed. "How… how is that possible?" Tails gasped in amazement.

"Mario is one of the 7 Star Heroes!" Kamek shouted as he flew towards the group, "Years ago, I tried to capture the 7 star children. Mario, Peach, Wario, Luigi, and Donkey Kong. Bowser is also one of the Star Heroes, and the 7th…"

"The 7th is me!" Yoshi exclaimed as he held a Chaos Emerald. Just then, Wario and Donkey Kong came holding Chaos Emeralds as well. Bowser also reluctantly stood next to Eggman holding an emerald. Luigi and Peach then picked up the emeralds by their feet, and the area began to glow around Sonic.

"You need to help them, Tails! I've sent Metal Sonic up there to help in the fight as well," Eggman shouted.

"Yes! We can do this!" Tails shouted, "We can bring Sonic back!" As he flew up to join the others, Sonic began to glow brighter and brighter, as the emeralds grew bigger and bigger. The Chaos Emeralds were transforming into Super Emeralds! Sonic's hand began to twitch as he rose off the ground and opened his eyes. His fur blazed with a powerful white glimmer as he became Hyper Sonic. Sonic then held out his hand towards Mario, who grabbed onto it with trust.

"Let's finish this, my friend," Mario said as his clothes began to turn white and transformed him into Hyper Mario. Together the two flew towards Black Hole Gaia.

Tails also began to glow with golden energy, and 4 golden energy balls floated around him as he became Super Tails. Together, the 8 heroes flew towards Gaia, pounding it with everything they got!

"It's all down to this!" Hyper Sonic shouted as he put his hands together and an energy orb came inside them. "Hyper Chaos Blaster!" A beam of pure energy came from his hands and slammed into Black Hole Gaia. Mario joined in with a Hyper Chaos Blaster as well. Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles did the same followed by Amy, Tails, and Metal. Together, the beam was evenly matched against Gaia, but Mario and Sonic placed themselves side to side and gave it everything they got. Gaia was shot backwards with such momentum that it knocked it deep into space before exploding.

Mobius suddenly came back together, and the dark clouds subsided. Inhabitants of both worlds cheered with excitement. Mario and Sonic, both exhausted from their endeavor, turned back to normal and fell back to the planet. However, Amy caught Sonic in her arms and Peach grabbed Mario before he could hit the ground.

"My hero," Peach said seductively as she gave Mario a giant kiss. Amy and Sonic as well kissed each other. While everyone was distracted, Bowser and Eggman tried to slip away, but were stopped by Silver, Knuckles, and Donkey Kong, who proceeded to chase them.

Luigi sighed. "Man, it feels like sometimes we don't get the recognition we deserve. Right, Tails?"

Tails nodded as the two stared at their friends with jealousy. Suddenly, a slightly louder and lower pitched feminine voice shouted in a singsong voice, "Oh, Luigi!"

Peach's cousin, Princess Daisy, appeared in front of the two and gave Luigi multiple kisses everywhere. Luigi sighed with satisfaction. "Well, at least being second banana isn't SO bad."

* * *

Notes: Okay, I used a bit of Sonic 06 referencing and Dragon Ball Z in this pentultimate chapter. So sue me! (Actually, please don't.) Either way, I thought I giant epic battle was inevitable and if I was finishing this up, I might as well do it with a bit of DBZ references. LOLz.

Also, I love how Daisy randomly comes out of nowhere to kiss Luigi for saving the world. Sadly Tails doesn't have a girlfriend (at least not yet. ;) ). I've also realized that this is my shortest chapter not counting the final one, which will be uploaded soon enough.


	13. Chapter 13: Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog

**Location: E. Gadd's Laboratory**

As Gadd finished the finishing touches on his dimensional space-time reversion machine, everyone began to say their goodbyes.

"It'll be different without you around, Sonic." Peach said sincerely.

"You kiddin'? Things will go back to normal for you when we leave." Sonic retorted smugly.

"Well, everything is all set," Gadd announced, "This machine will get Mobius back where it belongs and all of you back home." He flipped the switch, and the machine began to function. Up above, Mobius disappeared in an instant. A purple portal appeared in front of the group as well.

"Goodbye everyone!" Tails shouted as he ran through the portal.

"Take care!" Amy said.

"Good luck with everything!" Knuckles yelled as he ran through as well with Eggman tied behind him.

"Goodbye, Bowser! You were the best partner I ever had!" Eggman shouted sadly.

Shadow stepped toward Sonic. "Now then, we're going to make sure nothing like this ever happens again, right?!"

"Geez, Shadow, lay off!" Sonic yelled as Shadow raced through the portal, followed by Silver. He turned to Mario and held out his hand. "Goodbye, my friend."

Mario grasped his hand and shook it greatly. When he let go, Sonic held in his hand a wooden mushroom that Mario had carved for him. "Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog." Mario replied.

As Sonic ran through the portal, Peach started to wonder what would be in store for him next time around. "Will we ever see him again?"

Gadd turned toward her and smiled. "In a world of possibilities, it may just happen."

**Location: Station Square**

Sonic lay lazily on a park bench eating one of Frank's famous chili dogs and basking in the sun. "It's great that things have finally gone back to normal, but I still miss all the great friends that I made in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Amy sat next to the park bench smiling at Sonic. "Well, I know that we'll always have them in our hearts. And who knows? Maybe we may see them again."

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah. Maybe. Hopefully I don't accidentally take the planet with us next time."

"Sonic!" Tails shouted as he hovered down toward the two hedgehogs, "Eggman is causing havoc again in Seaside Hill! We need to stop him!"

Sonic jumped up from his spot and motioned towards Frank. "Two more of those new Mushroom Dogs for the road, Frank. I've got a world to save!"

As Frank threw two more hot dogs to Sonic, the trio ran towards the Tornado to start another adventure. In Sonic's hand, he held the wooden mushroom given to him by a friend whose bond goes across worlds.

THE END

* * *

Notes: So, that's all. This was my first fanfic that I made. Personally, it was a real blast writing this originally. I mean, this is what really kicked off my fanfic writing, and now I actually posted this onto ff. It seems like a really great start to creating my own fanfics about all kinds of nintendo, sega, and japanese franchises. Anyways, hopefully I'll post more fanfics soon, but for now, this is Silveraria Maximum signing off. Peace!


End file.
